Mess
by ldarfeuc
Summary: BTS Fic. VKook. TaeKook. Karena Taehyung senang melihat Jungkook yang tersiksa hingga batas terakhirnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana kelincinya itu menangis memohon kepadanya untuk terus menghancurkannya–memberantaki seluruh hormon serta nafsu birahinya, hingga ia tak lagi dapat bernafas ditengah tumpuan kenikmatan yang diterima olehnya.
**Mess** – **ldarfeuc**

 _Karena Taehyung senang melihat Jungkook yang tersiksa hingga batas terakhirnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana kelincinya itu menangis memohon kepadanya untuk terus menghancurkannya–memberantaki seluruh hormon serta nafsu birahinya, hingga ia tak lagi dapat bernafas ditengah tumpuan kenikmatan yang diterima olehnya._

 **Taehyung/Jungkook** – **Bangtan Sonyeondan's Fic  
Warn!**Sex In Public, Mature Content, PWP, etc.

III

"Berjalanlah lebih cepat, kita hampir ketinggalan pesawat."

Jungkook mendelik kesal menuju Taehyung yang kini melangkah mendahuluinya. Dengan malas tangannya terus menarik kopernya sedangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali membenarkan letak ransel yang tersampir asal di bahunya. Taehyung terus melangkah dengan lugas, tak secuilpun menatap ke arah Jungkook yang kesusahan di belakangnya. _Kekasih macam apa_ , dengusnya tak terima. Langkah Taehyung semakin cepat, dan percaya atau tidak beban Jungkook mendadak terasa semakin berat. Membuat pria itu segera memilih untuk memperlambat langkahnya dan membiarkan Taehyung melangkah meninggalkannya.

Persetan dengan tertinggal pesawat. Kakinya sudah bengkak karena sejak tadi sibuk mengelilingi bandara karena salah menemukan Blok mereka. Taehyung yang dengan keras kepalanya terus berjalan dengan yakin bahwa yang ditunjuknya adalah apa yang mereka cari, merupakan alasan mengapa mereka harus terburu-buru seperti ini. Taehyung yang membuat mereka tersesat, dan Taehyung pula yang membuat Jungkook kehilangan semangat berlibur ke Hawaiinya. Jika memang ia akan tertinggal pesawat, ia dapat menunggu antrian pesawat selanjutnya. Atau mungkin pulang ke apartemennya karena ngomong-ngomong ia yang memegang kuncinya.

Dengan langkah lunglai ia menarik kopernya menuju salah satu kursi kosong. Jungkook segera menghempaskan bokongnya disana dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Detik selanjutnya gumpalan karbondioksida hangat mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling bandara. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia tersenyum kagum melihat ribuan bule berambut pirang datang mengunjungi Seoul– berbagai arus, ada yang datang untuk berkunjung ada yang datang untuk kembali ke negara asalnya. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini rasa-rasanya ia menjadi puas sekali dengan Seoul.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kemana saja kau?!"

Ketenangan yang sejak tadi Jungkook ciptakan runtuh begitu saja ketika suara berat milik Taehyung langsung datang memecahkan gendang telinganya. Pria berambut oranye gelapnya itu melangkah menghampiri Jungkook dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, membuat Jungkook langsung menciut ketakutan di tempatnya. Jungkook segera memejamkan matanya takut-takut jika Taehyung akan langsung membantingnya dengan koper yang dibawanya. Dan detik selanjutnya, Jungkook segera kembali membuka matanya ketika pemberitahuan mengenai pesawat mereka yang telah lepas landas tengah diumumkan. Oke– ia tidak takut untuk ketinggalan pesawat, tapi ia takut dengan Kim Taehyung yang akan memarahinya karena telah membuat mereka ketinggalan pesawat.

"H-hyung– pesawatnya, pesawatnya–"

Rasanya kaku ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya, namun kerongkongannya terasa seperti dihujam ribuan balok es oleh pandangan dingin menakutkan milik Taehyung. Jungkook segera menggeser tubuhnya ketika Taehyung melangkah menghampirinya. Suasana seketika menjadi luar biasa menyeramkan bagi dunia Jungkook sekalipun realita memajangkan suasana ramai tempat umum seperti bandara. Tatapan Kim Taehyung terlalu dingin dan menyeramkan, dan Jungkook tahu hal buruk akan segera datang.

"Kita tidak akan ketinggalan pesawat jika kau berhenti melangkah, Jeon Jungkook. Petugas sudah membiarkanku untuk tetap memasuki pesawat, dan ketika aku menengokkan kepalaku ke belakang, tidak ada kau. Kau membuatku harus kembali menarik paspor dan tiketku, lalu melangkah mencari mu, _then here you are, brat_."

Jungkook menelan air liurnya bulat-bulat ketika Taehyung langsung meloncat pada kursi kosong di sampingnya dan membisikkan sejumlah kalimat dengan suara berat serta aksen vulgarnya tepat disamping telinga Jungkook. Lidahnya lalu bergerak sensual menjilat daun telinga Jungkook, mampu memberikan sejumlah efek menyengat pada seluruh syaraf di tubuh Jungkook. " _Good_ , pesawat selanjutnya akan datang empat jam kemudian. Aku malas menunggu. Pergi dan belikan aku kopi hitam panas sana, cepat." Jungkook mengerjap kecil ketika Taehyung langsung menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga pria yang lebih muda dan menyodorkan sejumlah lembaran nominal won.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku kekasihmu, hyung," Jungkook mendengus kesal dan langsung menyambar uang yang disodorkan oleh Taehyung. Dengan langkah setengah lunglai ia berjalan bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia berani bersumpah, Jungkook baru mengambil satu langkah dari tempat dimana sebelumnya ia berada dan Taehyung langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya membuat wajah keduanya kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak tak lebih dari lima senti. Dengan senyuman miring yang tercetak sempurna di wajahnya, ia mengucapkan, "bersyukurlah aku karena kau calon istriku," dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan serta lumatan singkat di bibir Jungkook.

Senyuman miring di wajah Taehyung semakin melebar ketika ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menemukan rona merah yang menenggelamkan wajah Jungkook. Dengan lembut tangannya segera mendorong bahu Jungkook, menyuruh pria itu segera membelikannya kopi hitam panas pesanannya. Sambil merengut kesal, Jungkook langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung di pergelangan tangannya dan berlari kecil menjauhi kekasihnya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Tepat saat itu juga Taehyung segera terbahak. Menjahili kelinci kecilnya memang akan selalu memberikannya sebuah kepuasan.

Di tengah langkahnya, Jungkook tak berhenti menyumpah serapahi Taehyung. Berdoa bahwa akan ada pesawat nyasar yang menghantam tubuh kekasihnya hingga ia mati terlindas. Pandangannya perlahan mengedar mengelilingi area bandara di sekitarnya. Kedua mata bulatnya sibuk mencari mesin kopi. Hingga akhirnya ketika ia berhasil menemukannya, kedua jenjang kakinya langsung melangkah penuh menghampiri mesin kopi tersebut.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kopi hitam panas pesanan Taehyung, Jungkook bergegas kembali menuju tempat dimana kini Taehyung berada. Dalam langkahnya, akalnya sibuk berpikir untuk melakukan berbagai cara agar ia bisa menjahili Taehyung. Apapun itu. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia bosan terus-terusan dijahili oleh pria idiot itu, tapi bagaimana lagi Taehyung bagai hidup dengan berbagai macam akal kelewat tololnya dan selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat Jungkook pasrah dijahili oleh pria itu. Ya setidaknya hidupnya juga tidak akan lebih baik tanpa kejahilan dari si Tae–

 _ **Bruuk!**_

–hyung.

Jungkook mengerjap sejenak ketika seseorang menabrak tubuhnya, membuatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Namun yang terparah adalah kopi yang berada di genggamannya kini tumpah membasahi kausnya. Panas ngomong-ngomong. Berhubung ia hanya menggunakan kaus putih oblong, ketika kopi panas itu datang menyiram tubuhnya ia tak dapat memungkiri sensasi panas segera menyerang pori-porinya. Jungkook meringis kecil sambil menyunggingkan segaris senyuman kecil ketika orang yang menabraknya langsung membantunya dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Mungkin jika ia Taehyung ia akan langsung menghajar orang di hadapannya dan menyuruhnya untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukannya selain hanya meminta maaf. Tapi sayangnya ia hanya Jeon Jungkook yang tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan apapun ketika dirinya kini tengah terpojokkan oleh pandangan masa yang terus tertuju padanya. Apalagi membela harga dirinya yang rasanya telah hancur terinjak-injak.

Dengan langkah lunglai ia segera melangkah menghampiri Taehyung dengan tangan yang terus ia kibaskan di hadapan bajunya yang basah. Luar biasa panas dan ia rasa-rasanya ingin segera membuka bajunya dan menerjukan dirinya pada _bath up_ berisi air dingin. Andai saja jika pihak bandara memang menyediakan hal seperti itu, Jungkook mungkin rela membayar berapapun nominalnya untuk menikmati fasilitas tersebut.

"Tae-hyung," Jungkook memanggil lirih nama Taehyung. Mampu membuat pria yang tengah terduduk dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya segera menatap ke arah Jungkook. Kedua mata elangnya membulat sempurna menggambarkan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan kekasihnya kini seperti mandi berlumur air kopi. Sontak Taehyung langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, tangannya tidak main-main mencengkram lengan Jungkook dan memaksa anak itu untuk segera duduk di tempat dimana sebelumnya Taehyung duduk.

Pandangan Taehyung turun menatap lemat-lemat tubuh Jungkook yang kini terduduk di hadapannya. Pria yang lebih tua berdiri angkuh menatap tak senang kepada yang lebih muda, mampu membuat Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya setiap kali pandangannya dipertemukan dengan kedua netra kelam milik Taehyung. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kau pasti ceroboh lagi, bukan?" Taehyung bertanya, kali ini nada rendah yang digunakannya telah menghasilkan aksen kelewat serius. Pertanda buruk, bahwa Taehyung memang akan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah lewat di akal orang awam.

Melihat Jungkook datang secara menyedihkan memang bukan hal yang Taehyung suka. Menyakiti kekasihnya mungkin sederajat dengan menantang maut Taehyung. Apalagi mantan berandalan sekolah ini terlalu menyeramkan ketika ia telah terjun pada dunia perkelahiannya. Kehilangan nyawa orang setelah memberikan sebuah hantaman keras di wajahnya bukan hal yang tabu baginya. Atau mungkin mengirim orang-orang yang telah menyakiti maupun mengganggu kekasihnya ke rumah sakit juga bukan hal yang baru bagi Taehyung. Tapi mungkin jika kecerobohan yang Jungkook lakukan adalah penyebab mengapa pria kelinci itu kini terlihat sebegitu menyiksa karena kopi panas yang menyiram tubuhnya, Taehyung akan dengan mudah melepaskan orang yang telah menabrak Jungkook dan memberikan kekasihnya sebuah _hukuman_ agar ia tak lagi mengulangi kesalahannya.

Tapi sayangnya kelincinya memang menyukai _hukuman_ , karena itu ia terus mengulangi kesalahannya. Toh lagipula Taehyung sendiri tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk memberikan Jungkook pelajaran.

"Bangun," suara berat Taehyung datang menginterupsi. Mampu membuat Jungkook tersentak dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya menatap takut-takut pada kedua bola mata Taehyung yang tengah menyalang sempurna. Detik selanjutnya adalah saat ketika Jungkook hampir berteriak karena Taehyung langsung membopong tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana orang-orang yang kini menatap keduanya dengan pandangan keherana, Taehyung terus melangkah santai menuju kamar mandi.

Jungkook pikir mungkin Taehyung akan langsung melemparnya pada salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan menguncinya disana. Tapi kemungkinan ketika Taehyung mengunci kamar mandi pria sehingga satu ruangan penuh dengan belasan bilik kamar mandi tersebut memang tidak dapat dihindari. Karena faktanya setelah mendudukkan tubuh Jungkook disamping wastafel dan menunggu dua orang yang tengah buang air kecil keluar, Taehyung langsung memblokir pintu kamar mandi dari dalam dengan gagang sapu. Ia tidak mempedulikan jika setelahnya akan ada ribuan orang yang menggedor-gedor pintu karena terkunci seperti itu, memberi hukuman pada kelincinya adalah hal wajib yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan. Lagipula kamar mandi di bandara seluas ini tersebar banyak, bukan?

"Ceroboh seperti biasa," Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan tersenyum miring ketika mendapati pria yang tengah terduduk di samping wastafel itu kini tengah memojokkan dirinya sendiri sekalipun tahu di belakangnya adalah kaca yang meminimalisir ruang geraknya. "Aku sudah memberimu banyak hukuman setiap kali kau mengulangi kecerobohanmu. _But it seems like you love my punishment, right baby?_ " Ia kembali membuka suaranya ketika kini tubuhnya sudah saling berhadapan dengan tubuh Jungkook. Untaian senyuman miring di wajahnya terulas semakin lebar tatkala kini jemarinya bermain santai mengitari wajah Jungkook. " _Kau cantik sekali, sayang_. Cantik sekali," ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi kanan Jungkook. "Tapi bukankah kau akan semakin _cantik_ ketika tubuhmu basah sayang? Atau ketika kau merasa penuh sehingga tak lagi ada celah dan lubang ditubuhmu, _hm?_ " Taehyung berbisik seduktif. Lidah nakalnya keluar untuk menjilati daun telinga Jungkook dan tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya yang kini menggelinjang akibat organ tak bertulangnya yang terus menerus menggoda daun telinganya.

Kedua belah mata Taehyung menatap kaus putih oblong milik Jungkook yang kini telah penuh oleh cairan kopi. "Kotor sekali kau, sayang," Taehyung berucap dengan nada sok sedihnya, berbanding terbalik dengan tangan kirinya yang kini bergerak masuk ke dalam kaus Jungkook. Mengusap punggungnya membuat tubuh kekasihnya kini membusur tak tahan. Ia melenguh tipis akibat gerakan sensual yang Taehyung buat, dan tak dapat dipungkiri pria yang lebih tua merasa luar biasa bangga melihat wajah kekasihnya. Persekon selanjutnya dalam gerakan cepat dan telak Taehyung langsung merobek kaus putih Jungkook dan membuangnya serampangan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengulas segaris senyuman tipis menatap bentuk tubuh Jungkook yang tercetak samar.

Pada awalnya Taehyung berniat untuk bermain-main sejenak dengan tubuh Jungkook, tapi siapa yang menyangka jika kelincinya itu segera menarik tengkuk Jungkook untuk sebuah ciuman panas. Terlebih pria yang lebih muda mencoba untuk mendominasi dengan lidahnya yang bergerak nakal menjilat seluruh permukaan Taehyung dan mencuri awal terlebih dahulu dengan menghisap bibir bawah Taehyung lalu melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung. _Start_ yang bagus, Taehyung akui. Tapi Jungkook juga perlu tahu jika Taehyung adalah seorang _good kisser_ , dan dewa seks. Oh– membayangkan tubuh Jungkook yang sudah ribuan kali dijamah oleh Taehyung, ia pikir mungkin pria kelinci itu tahu seberapa kuat Taehyung mampu membuatnya terus mengaungkan namanya. Meminta kepada Taehyung untuk terus menyentuh titik nikmat dimana lenguhannya bermuara. Karena Taehyung senang melihat Jungkook yang tersiksa hingga batas terakhirnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana kelincinya itu menangis memohon kepadanya untuk terus menghancurkannya–memberantaki seluruh hormon serta nafsu birahinya, hingga ia tak lagi dapat bernafas ditengah tumpuan kenikmatan yang diterima olehnya. Jadi mungkin kembali mengambil dominasi awal yang telah Jungkook curi bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Taehyung.

Ia hanya perlu untuk menjambak rambut belakang Jungkook dan memisahkan ciuman mereka sejenak lalu kembali menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Bibir dan lidah Taehyung bekerja jauh lebih lincah. Ia segera menghisap bibir bawah Jungkook dengan kuat, menghasilkan lenguhan tak kalah kuat dari kekasihnya, membuat Taehyung dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook dan mengabsen deretan gigi Jungkook. Di tengah ciumannya, Taehyung mengerling nakal ketika lidahnya menjilat kedua gigi kelinci Jungkook. Selanjutnya, ia segera menghisap lidah Jungkook. Membuat pria itu segera memukul-mukul dada Taehyung akibat oksigen yang tertampung di relung kantung respirasinya menipis, sesaat mampu membuat paru-parunya langsung mengering dalam hitungan detik.

Taehyung menurut. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jungkook mati kehabisan nafasnya hanya karena ciuman bar bar mereka. Lagi, Taehyung tak dapat menahan garis bibirnya untuk tidak menyeringai ketika menatap kekasihnya yang kini tengah mengais oksigen dengan rakus. Bibir bawahnya membengkak sempurna dengan wajah yang telah penuh dengan rona merah, begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Benang saliva menjuntai begitu menggoda ketika keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menggantung tanpa dosa hingga pada akhirnya berakhir dengan jejak liur yang jatuh pada jenjang leher Jungkook. Selalu seperti itu, _Jungkook selalu terlihat panas_ , sekalipun mereka kini hanya melakukan sebuah ciuman. Jangan salahkan Taehyung jika ia sampai menuntut pada hal yang lebih intim.

Libidonya meningkat begitu membara. Tubuhnya lantas memanas melihat wajah pasrah Jungkook yang terus menerus mengais oksigen. Ia segera mencerukkan kepalanya pada leher Jungkook dan menggigitnya–meninggalkan beberapa jejak setelah menghisapnya, meminta kepada kekasihnya untuk terus mendesah ketika gigi bekunya menyentuh permukaan kulit berkeringat milik Jungkook. Tangan Jungkook bergerak liar tatkala ia segera menempatkan kesepuluh jemarinya pada surai rambut Taehyung, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat ketika gemeletuk gigi Taehyung kembali menyentuh kulit lehernya, menggigitnya dengan begitu perlahan namun bergairah. Menghisapnya dengan cara yang tak biasa hingga warna merah keunguan penuh menghiasi seluruh jenjang leher Jungkook.

"H-hyung–ngahhh."

Satu diantara ribuan desahan kembali lolos dari celah bibir Jungkook. Melihat bagaimana pria yang lebih muda menikmati jalan permainan Taehyung, mencengkram lebih kuat surai rambut Taehyung dan memintanya untuk semakin liar bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. Taehyung suka itu ; Taehyung menyukai bagaimana Jungkook menikmati _permainan_ mereka, menikmati _hukuman_ yang ia berikan hingga pria yang lebih muda tak dapat melakukan apapun selalu mengerang penuh nafsu. Taehyung selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membuat Jungkook kehilangan seluruh akal dan pikirannya. Menyempitkan kantung respirasinya–karena _Demi Tuhan_ , apapun yang dilakukan Taehyung pada tubuhnya akan selalu membuat yang lebih muda terus menerus meneriaki namanya. Hingga puncak kenikmatan yang keduanya cari sampai, bahkan hingga kesadaran sudah berada di ambang batasannya.

Wajah Taehyung turun menjilati tulang selangka Jungkook. Kembali mengundang desahan kekasihnya, kembali membuat hormonnya semakin meledak tak karuan karena erangan erotis kotor penuh dosa yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. Persekon selanjutnya pria itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, meraup kasar kedua belah bibir Jungkook sedangkan tangannya turun untuk mengusap dada serta perut rata sang kekasih. Jungkook kembali mengerang tatkala ia merasakan ujung dingin jemari Taehyung yang bermain pada tubuhnya–mengusapnya perlahan, mengagumi betapa menggiurkannya tubuh sang kekasih. "Seperti biasa, Jungkookie ku memang tidak pernah _mengecawakan_ ," ucapnya di tengah ciuman mereka. Ia kembali menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan mempersatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Selalu seperti itu. Jungkook sendiri tak mengerti namun sentuhan Taehyung selalu membuatnya panas sendiri. Akal dan hormonnya tak pernah dapat bekerja normal setiap kali tangan Taehyung turun menjamah tubuhnya dan menyentuhnya dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Dua tahun ia menjadi kekasih Taehyung, hampir dua tahun pula ia selalu menerima bentuk sentuhan yang sama. Namun ia tak pernah bisa menahan libido serta nafsunya. Area selatannya selalu menegang begitu saja saat ciuman bar-bar kekasihnya mengambil alih serta dominasi permainan. Desahannya akan keluar tanpa perintah akalnya saat tubuh keduanya menyatu dengan begitu intim, ketika bagaimana Taehyung membawanya terbang pada surga kenikmatannya. Dewa seks brengsek seperti Taehyung memang tidak main-main dalam melakukan kegiatan intim seperti ini.

Dan lagi, _Taehyung selalu punya cara aneh untuk membuat Jungkook tersiksa._ Tersiksa ditengah-tengah kenikmatannya. Lebih tepatnya, _**seperti itu**_.

Jungkook tidak terkejut ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik celananya agar terlepas dan membiarkan tubuh kekasihnya kini terpampang jelas dengan sempurna tanpa sehelaipun benang yang menutupinya. Taehyung brutal, dan Jungkook _menyukainya_. Dan Jungkook tidak sama sekali terkejut ketika pria yang lebih tua tiba-tiba membasahi tangannya dengan air dari wastafel yang mengalir dan segera mengarahkan jemarinya melesak masuk ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Jungkook tidak terkejut– _Taehyung memiliki cara anehnya_ , mungkin Jungkook memang seorang masokis penggila seks tapi ia berani bersumpah ribuan cara yang Taehyung lakukan untuk memuaskan serta menyiksa tubuhnya benar-benar mampu membuat hormonnya meletup hingga meledak keluar dari akal kepalanya.

Tangan Jungkook sontak turun untuk meremas bahu Taehyung ketika pria itu menambahkan kembali jumlah jarinya ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Beberapa kali memasukkannya dengan gerakan dan ritme tak teratur dan mengundang teriakan kenikmatan dari Jungkook saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh titiknya. Terlalu banyak rangsangan, dan Jungkook lelah untuk terus menerus mendesah. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu panas dan kering. Tapi jemari Taehyung yang bergerak brutal tak beraturan di dalam tubuhnya terus memaksa pita suaranya untuk berteriak dan memanggil nama kekasihnya. Mendesah dengan begitu erotis.

"N–nggaahh, h-hyung–j-jebal."

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Taehyung pikir mungkin menyeringai akan menjadi satu-satunya aktivitas yang akan terus ia lakukan selagi menyiksa tubuh pria kelincinya. Ia tidak dapat berbohong _sih_ kalau Jungkook itu memang sangat menggairahkan ketika tengah tersiksa ini. Taehyung menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh ketika Jungkook meremas bahunya lebih kencang. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang Jungkook dan tersenyum puas melihat cairan _precum_ kekasihnya mulai memercik sedikit demi sedikit dari lubang kejantanannya. Senyuman miring di wajahnya terukir semakin jelas. Dengan cekatan Taehyung langsung menuangkan sabun di telapak tangannya, mengusapnya dengan telaten hingga kini tangannya penuh dengan busa.

Detik selanjutnya, Taehyung bersumpah ia ingin langsung menyumpal mulut Jungkook dengan penisnya ketika pria itu berteriak dengan suara seraknya. Air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya, dan Taehyung pikir ia tahu alasan mengapa kekasihnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Mata elangnya mengintip pada tangan penuh sabunnya yang kini sudah berada di dalam lubang Jungkook. _Manis_. Bagaimana ujung jemari dinginnya yang panjang mulai kembali memenuhi lubang anal kekasihnya, bergerak ribuan kali lebih cepat akibat efek licin yang diberikan oleh sabun dan busa. Taehyung tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya yang kini hanya dapat bersandar pada kaca sambil meremas bahunya setiap kali ujung tangannya menyentuh titiknya. Kekasihnya terlihat begitu submisif. Kedua mata yang berlinang air mata, bibirnya yang bengkak akibat ciuman kasar Taehyung, wajah penuh dengan peluh keringat, serta rona merah yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Jangan lupakan dengan leher dan dadanya yang penuh dengan bekas gigitan Taehyung.

"Cantik sekali," puji Taehyung. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur tergerak untuk mengusap surai rambut Jungkook yang lepek oleh keringat, sedangkan jari jemari tangannya terus mengisi penuh lubang Jungkook. Pandangannya mengintip sejenak pada lubang Jungkook yang kini mengedut sempurna meremas jemarinya di dalam sana. Ia menjilat seluruh permukaan bibirnya penuh nafsu. Menatap bagaimana lubang itu kini mengalirkan busa akibat gerakan tangan Taehyung yang menghasilkan lebih banyak busa setiap kali ia bergerak. Oh lucu sekali, Taehyung jadi gemas ingin langsung mengisi lubang kekasihnya dengan kejantanannya yang kini telah menegang.

Sambil terkekeh ringan Taehyung langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Jungkook dan membilas tangannya pada wastafel di sampingnya. Ia segera membawa tubuh Jungkook ke dalam gendongannya sesaat sebelum ia mengecup bibir bawah Jungkook. Kakinya melangkah santai menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi sedangkan seringaiannya nampak tak akan pernah luntur mendengar Jungkook yang terus menerus merengek serta mendesah di gendongannya. Lucu sekali kelincinya ini.

"Berbalik."

Suara berat Taehyung datang menggema memenuhi bilik kamar mandi, menginterupsi Jungkook setelah ia mendudukkan kekasihnya pada kloset. Dengan tubuh bergetar perlahan Jungkook membalikkan badannya, menghadapkan lubangnya pada Taehyung membuat pria yang lebih tua langsung menenggak ludahnya bulat-bulat. Masih mengalirkan busa yang perlahan turun menuju pahanya. Taehyung tertawa kecil. Tangannya langsung menyambar selang dan menyalakan air dengan kecepatan besar, menyemprotkan lubang Jungkook dengan air yang mengalir deras dari selang. Giginya bergemelutuk riang melihat tubuh Jungkook yang menggelinjang. Tangannya beberapa kali untuk mencoba menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar, namun kloset yang licin membuat tubuhnya beberapa kali terantuk. Lucu sekali. Dan sayangnya Taehyung sudah benar-benar tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Jungkook sambil melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan celananya sendiri dan tersenyum miring melihat kejantanannya yang kini sudah menegang.

"Aku akan cepat, kupikir sudah banyak yang menunggu kita di luar sana," ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia segera mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya pada lubang Jungkook dan memasukannya dalam sekali hentak, kembali mengundang teriakan pria itu yang kini menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan di kamar mandi. Taehyung mendesis kecil sambil menatap miliknya yang kini terkurung rapat oleh lubang sempit Jungkook. Sempit seperti biasanya, dan selalu mampu meremas kejantanan Taehyung. Ditambah dengan lubang itu yang selalu berkedut.

Sebelum bergerak, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menampar belah bokong Jungkook. Membuat memar merah berbentuk tangan tercetak kontras di kulit bokongnya. Perlahan Taehyung mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam lubang Jungkook, sedangkan tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap kepala kekasihnya. Ia tahu sekalipun bukan yang pertama kalinya–mengambil posisi submisif dan berkali-kali merasakan perih ketika lubangnya diisi oleh benda asing besar (ditambah si dewa seks Taehyung ini akan memasukkan apapun yang ditemuinya ke dalam lubang Jungkook hanya untuk melihat ekspresi tersiksa yang terlukis indah di wajahnya) bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Membuat Jungkook rileks merupakan hal yang harus Taehyung lakukan sebisa mungkin. Seks seharusnya memang menjadi hal yang keduanya lakukan dengan penuh kebahagiaan, bukan perih kesakitan seperti ini.

Detik demi detik berjalan, gerakkan Taehyung berjalan semakin brutal. Tak ada yang dapat Jungkook lakukan selain berteriak memanggil nama Taehyung setiap kali pria yang lebih tua menyentuh titiknya. Jungkook terlihat begitu kacau–berantakan, menggairahkan, penuh emosi serta hawa nafsu juga membangkitkan hormon. Tidak perlu waktu banyak bagi Taehyung untuk membuat Jungkook mencapai titiknya. Air maninya mengalir begitu saja jatuh membasahi kloset.

" _Wait me, i almost there, baby_ ," Taehyung berbisik rendah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Jungkook, membuat penisnya kini tertanam lebih dalam pada lubang Jungkook. Ia menjilat keseluruhan daun telinga pria yang lebih muda lalu menyuruh Jungkook untuk menghadapkan wajahnya kepadanya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah kelelahan penuh nafsu Jungkook. Taehyung langsung memberikan ciuman singkat, melumat bibir bawahnya hingga pada detik selanjutnya ketika ia melepaskan ciuman mereka, cairan Taehyung datang memenuhi lubang Jungkook. Mengalir begitu deras membawahi kedua pahanya.

"Kita benar-benar jahat karena mengunci ratusan orang di luar kamar mandi," celetuk Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil. Ia langsung melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Jungkook dan kembali memakai celananya. Tangannya tergerak untuk membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan menposisikannya terduduk dengan benar di kloset. "Bersihkan dirimu disini, nanti aku akan keluar mengambil pakaianmu. Pastikan kau mengunci pintunya atau aku akan membunuhmu jika sampai mendapati orang lain tengah berniat menyetubuhimu." Taehyung kembali membuka suaranya dan melangkah keluar dari bilik kamar mandi sambil mengambil baju dan celana Jungkook yang bertebaran serampangan. "Menyebalkan," gumamnya lalu membuang pakaian Jungkook pada tempat sampah.

Kedua mata elang Taehyung memincing pada kunci kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kanan wastafel. Ia mendecih pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. "Tahu kalau ada kuncinya disini kenapa pula aku harus memblokirnya dengan gagang sapu," ucapnya tatkala kini tangannya menyambar kunci kamar mandi tersebut. Taehyung melangkah menghampiri pintu kamar mandi dan memasukkan kunci tersebut pada lubang kunci– _mengunci dirinya dan Jungkook di dalam kamar mandi_. Setelah itu ia segera melepaskan blokiran pintu dan membuang asal sapu tersebut. Dengan setengah malas ia melempar kunci kamar mandi ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka layar benda persegi panjang tersebut. "Sekarang hanya perlu menghubungi pihak bandara dan mengatakan bahwa aku terkunci di dalam kamar mandi, bukan?" Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengetik beberapa angka di layar ponselnya dan meletakkan benda persegi tersebut di samping telinga kanannya.

Butuh sepuluh menit bagi Taehyung untuk menunggu pihak bandara untuk datang dan membukakannya pintu. Seorang pria dengan seragam yang membalut tubuh jenjangnya itu bertanya seakan sesuatu terjadi padanya. Tak ada yang dapat Taehyung lakukan selain memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis menatap sang petugas–dengan kedua mata yang menyipit juga senyuman _rectangle_ nya yang menghiasi wajahnya, pria itu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

.

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengunciku disini, aku benar-benar telah banyak bersenang-senang disini."_

...

 **END**


End file.
